smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Life of a Fry Cook (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
Eccentric and Glacia kept walking through the tempting guilty pleasures that each of them admittedly have. When they reached the weaponry of the mountain, Glacia was taken away by it. She was in awe of all the different kinds of machines, swords, bows and arrows, and crossbows. She wandered away from Eccentric and decided to take a look. Eccentric noticed and tried to warn her, "Um, Glacia, the food part is this way." But, she didn't listen. She was about to touch the crossbow until Eccentric ran up and stopped her. "Hey!" Glacia scowled at him. "Glacia, don't you remember?" Eccentric reminded her, "We go in wanting the cake, we come out with ''the cake." "Eccentric, this is a mountain of weapons!" Glacia gestured to the weaponry, "With all this, I can finally choose the perfect one to take out the jerk who took my parents away!" "But, Glacia," Eccentric replied, "You can't take any of those! Remember...the cake?" "Who cares about that dumb cake?!" Glacia bellowed, "I want a weapon now! I was just using you to get it!" Eccentric gasped. Who knew Glacia was stooping so low to his level? Eccentric glared, "Fine. But, if the mountain collapses, don't expect me to save you.....sorry." After Eccentric left Glacia in her tracks, she herself went her own way to find the perfect weapon. She searched the weaponry isle far and wide until finally, she spotted it. A triple crossbow with infinite action and arrows. She could finally take out her parents' killer and avenge them. But, she suddenly had second thoughts. She reflected back to last night, where she went to sleep. However, before she did, she heard Eccentric make a wish at the moon. A wish...for her. A wish to find her parents. A wish...to make her smile. She returned back to the present and looked at the crossbow. Was this a mistake? Meanwhile with Eccentric, after walking through another part of the mountain, he finally made it to the food isle of the mountain. There, past the fruits and vegetables, was it. The sugar-free, but still savory infinity chocolate cake. Eccentric rejoiced like he hit a mine of gold and ran towards it. However, before he could make it, someone blocked his way. Eccentric recognized that orange nose and grey beard instantly. "Kepnom!" Eccentric greeted, "How are you? Good? Great? Good! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get that cake for my boss!" "Your'e not going anywhere!" Kepnom commanded, before he started to shape-shift. Eccentric was shocked by the transformation, as the true identity revealed himself to be Shape-Shifter RedSmurf. A band of other red Smurfs followed behind him. "Shape-Shifter!" Eccentric asked, "What did you do to the ''real ''Kepnom?!" "Don't you see, nitwit?! I ''was Kepnom!" Shape-Shifter explained, "With you here, I can get that cake for my boss, so that he could lure you and your Smurf kind to his lair and steal your magic!" He maniacally laughed with his red Smurfs and tried to take away the cake. But, Eccentric wouldn't allow it and blocked their reach with his spatula. "If you want this cake," Eccentric defended it, "You're going to have to take it from me!" With those words, the red Smurfs and Eccentric went into an all out brawl for the cake. Eccentric tried his best to fight off the group, but there seemed to be too many. Shape-Shifter shoved Eccentric so hard, his head slammed against the celery stalk behind him. The red Smurfs lifted up the cake and snickered at him. "So long, sucker!" one red Smurf called out. The group laughed evilly as they made their way down the mountain. They didn't make it that far, however, because someone blocked their way, fought them off in seconds, and went to help Eccentric. "Glacia!" Eccentric exclaimed before she helped him up, "You got the cake!" "Yea," Glacia went over to the fruit pile, "But they also have another thing coming." When she said that, she aimed at the grape hanging from the vine. The red Smurfs, and even Eccentric, tried to persuade her not to pick it. But, it was too late. Glacia picked the grape, causing the mountain to quiver. the red Smurfs escaped with their lives. Glacia held the cake in one arm and grabbed Eccentric's hand with the other, "C'mon! We gotta get out of there!" They hurried through the guilty pleasure avalanche that chased them down the mountain. They luckily made it before the whole thing toppled down. "Well, that's the end of Guilty Pleasure Mountain," Eccentric sighed. "Yea," Glacia agreed, but held up the chocolate goodness, "But, we still got the cake!" Previous Next Category:Life of a Fry Cook chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story